Baltics, Love, and Mochis
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: A short story of the Baltics and the mochis they receive from Japan. Main Pairings are LietPol, Estonaco, and LatLiecht with implied pairings of SwissBel and Turkraine. Its pure fluff


Estonia, pushed open the door with his foot, carrying a large box with the label;

**_To: The Baltics_**

**_From: Japan_**

"Lithuania! Latvia!" he called, setting the box down and pushing his glasses up.

The two of the other Baltic Trio popped their heads in the doorway.

"Wh-What i-is i-i-it, Es-Estonia?" Latvia stuttered out, it being a habit.

"Hmm?" Lithuania mumbled.

"Come see what Japan finally sent us." Estonia said, motioning to the box.

The two crowded around him as he opened it.

"They're Mochi versions of us." Estonia explained, lifting a box up.

The box he held was labelled, _Latvia-san_ which he then handled to the trembling Latvia who calmed himself while he held it.

Lithuania was handled a box labelled, _Lithuania-san_ while Estonia held one labelled, _Estonia-san._

Latvia opened the box to see a white blob sitting in it. Holding the box with one hand, he used his other hand to poke the white blob with his index finger. The blob moved. Raising its eyes to look up at Latvia.

Latvia stared at the blob noticing it wasn't a mochi version of him.

Its eyes were green.

A purple ribbon hanging off the side of it.

"Hallo." it said softly.

Latvia held his hand out for the mochi which hopped into it.

"Estonia...this is Liechtenstein's I think." Latvia said, showing the mochi.

Lithuania quickly opened his box to see a mochi already looking up at him.

Green eyes looking up at him. "Like totally!" it said loudly.

"Th-This is Feliks'..." He said as the Mochi hopped up his arm on its accord before choosing a spot on Lithuania's shoulder.

As Estonia went to look in his box, the front door burst open with a crash.

"_LIEEEEET~!_" came Poland's squeal as he came running into the room. Lithuania didn't have time to react as he was tackled to the ground by his Polish friend, a Mochi clinging to his head of blond hair.

"Like hi!" The Poland Mochi said to Poland.

Poland looked down at his mochi clone. "O-M-G! Like hi to you too." Poland said, sitting on Lithuania's chest, holding the mochi in his hands. Lithuania whined, his own mochi plopping on his head.

Latvia covered the eyes of Liechtenstein Mochi upon seeing Poland was wearing a frilly pink skirt.

He glanced up at Estonia to see he was holding a mochi with blue eyes, small glasses, and a tiny red bow above its left eye.

"Wh-What's that one?" Latvia asked.

"Its a Mochi version of Monaco." Estonia responded, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Oh...you like Monaco?" Latvia asked.

Poland glanced up. "That is so like cuteee~" he said.

"Feliks...please get off of me...please..." Lithuania said, his face getting red from realizing Feliks' odd choice of clothing.

"Oh, like sorry Liet." Poland said, getting off of Lithuania and flattening his skirt.

Poland Mochi plopped down on Lithuania Mochi.

"Like hi!" it shouted.

Lithuania mochi shivered in response.

Latvia sighed, leaving the room to go close the front door when he saw a girl with dirty blond-brown hair tied into a braid with blue eyes checking around the open door. She glanced up at him once she realized he was standing there.

Latvia could see a Mochi was sitting on her shoulder with tiny glasses on its face. An Estonian flag popped out the top of it as if to wave at the short Latvian.

"Bonjour, I'm Monaco...iz Eduard here?" she asked.

"U-um...yes he is." Latvia replied. "Estonia! Monaco is here!"

Estonia hustled out of the room and approached Monaco, keeping his head down as he held the Monaco Mochi out to her.

The Estonia Mochi stared up at Monaco and nuzzled into her neck.

Monaco gave a soft giggle. "He iz so cute." she said, smiling at Estonia.

Estonia hesitated before asking, "Monique would you like to come in for a drink?"

Monaco stared at him before replying, "Merci, zhat would be lovely, Eduard."

The two walked off to the kitchen.

As Latvia stared after them, pair of arms wrapped around Latvia's neck."Hallo Raivis." came Liechtenstein's voice as the arms slipped off his neck.

Latvia, his face now red, turned to see Liechtenstein standing behind him with a timid looking mochi sitting on her head.

"Hallo." Liechtenstein mochi greeted.

"Lili, make it quick we need to go find mine too..." came the voice of Switzerland as he stood outside with a female Mochi sitting on his shoulder. A green headband above its green eyes.

Liechtenstein glanced back at Latvia giving him a smile and offering his mochi to him.

He took it out of her hands, replacing Liechtenstein mochi in her hands.

Latvia saw a bit of fear in his mochi's eyes and quickly grabbed Liechtenstein's hand.

"U-uhm...Lili?"

"Ja?"

"Would you uhm...like to watch over mine a bit longer? I don't want him to be scared when Russia brings his home."

Liechtenstein giggled. "Of course I'd love to watch over him. He's so cute~" she said, smiling.

Latvia gave a weak smile.

Liechtenstein set the two mochis down on a table and gently leaned forward, kissing Latvia on the cheek. "Danke."

Latvia's face turned bright red as he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

Liechtenstein mochi stared at Latvia mochi as Liechtenstein and Latvia talked.

"Hallo." she said.

"...s-sveiki..." he responded, trembling.

Seeing the other mochi scared, Liechtenstein mochi hopped her way over and kissed Latvia mochi on the cheek.

Latvia mochi's face turned pink as he nuzzled up to Liechtenstein mochi.

_Meanwhile in a house close by, Russia's older sister, Ukraine flopped down._

_Confused by the white blob that had been sent to her house._

_It stared up at her._

_It had a mask on its face and a red hat on its head._

_Ukraine sighed._

_"What am I going to do with you?" she asked it._


End file.
